Oblivious
by danny mahealani
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are definitely, obviously, blatantly, one hundred percent gay. And, they're in love with each other! Oh, Godric, this could be fun! — In which Rose is convinced that Albus and Scorpius are in love, Scorpius is secretly pining after Rose whilst attempting to get Albus together with Lorcan and ginger-ist remarks are made. Multichap. Currently on hiatus.


This is for two challenge on HPFC. The 'Trio of Trios' Challenge & The Originality in your favourite pairing challenge. For the latter challenge I was given the scenario that Rose thinks Albus&Scorpius are in love and tries to set them up, without realising that Scorpius is actually in love with her. She'll realise that in the next chapter - this is just a prologue to see what y'all think.

This is a multichap and will involve RoseScorpius & AlbusLorcan. It's un-beta'd, so apologies for any mistakes. Thanks to Zhie (jace-herondale) for the stunning story image. (The playbys for Rose, Albus & Scorpius are Karen Gillan, Logan Lerman & Alex Pettyfer)

The entire multichap is dedicated to the **RoseScorpius Fans **forum, in celebration of its 1st birthday coming up tomorrow. (and, hey, if you love scorrose and you're not a member, you should totally join!)

* * *

I'm not entirely sure why Lucy is yelling at me right now. From the look on Albus' face, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that I've trapped her under mistletoe with Lysander, in front of pretty much the whole school.

Trust me, it isn't as bad as it looks. Thing is, Lucy and Lysander are obviously in love, and they're completely, utterly clueless. Of course, that's where I come in, Miss Rose Weasley, helping them realise their true potential as a Hogwarts power-couple.

I often wonder how I manage feats like this. Lucy is a Slytherin, untouchable, and yet, somehow, I've figured out the only man she truly loves, and got them in a spot where they can't move without kissing each other. _And_ the kiss has to involve tongue.

"Rose, you idiot!" Lucy is yelling, with Lysander standing there looking extremely uncomfortable.

It's almost as though they don't like each other. _Please_, they've been best friends since the start of Hogwarts, and Lucy, Lysander and Dominique are practically glued to each other.

"Get me out from underneath this!" Lucy yells again. "What the hell are you playing at, Rose?"

I sigh. "Luce, you can't get out until you kiss him. With tongue."

I'm pretty sure the occupants of the Great Hall manage a collective snigger, as if they're all timed into each other. Maybe they're robots or something. Lucy is fuming, and suddenly I'm aware that it would perhaps be better to run before she manages to kiss Lysander, rather than after, as Lucy is one hell of a fast runner and I, to be honest, am not.

Dominique is standing near the edge of the crowd gathered around them, and I can see the jealousy on her face. I wonder if she's harbouring secret feelings for Lucy—hey, with the amount of time they spend together, who knows?

Lysander begins to whisper something to Lucy, but I can't hear it. I assume he's proclaiming his eternal love for her, and whispering to her that he can't believe he had to wait so long to capture her, and how thankful he is for me trapping them underneath the mistletoe. Thanks, Lysander, it means a lot that you appreciate me.

"Fucking hell," Lucy mutters, "let's just get it over with."

She leans in, and kisses him, and I can see her squirm—obviously with delight— as she realises there has to be tongue involved. Trusting Albus and Scorpius to snap a few pictures for me, I begin to run.

"Oh no you don't, Rose Weasley!" Lucy yells; finally able to move.

Oh fuck.

I dodge a Bat-bogey hex she sends my way (thanks a _lot_, Aunt Ginny) and duck under a table, hoping for Albus or Scorpius to come and save me.

"You absolute idiot," a voice murmurs, before pulling me up and dragging me away.

It's Scorpius Malfoy; my Knight in shining armour and one of my best friends.

"I suggest that you run," he tells me, and grabs my hand, leading me out of the Great Hall before it turns into one big 'let's kill Rose Weasley' fest.

Come to think of it, I'm sure those happen fairly often.

.

"You are _such_ an idiot, Rose," Albus tells me, as I'm sandwiched in-between him and Scorpius on one of the larger sofas in the Gryffindor common room.

I splutter for a while, before managing to answer. "I thought she was in love with him!"

Scorpius smirks. "Yeah, you _are_ an idiot. Anyone with half a brain can see that she's head over heels for Lorcan,"

"And did you see Dominique's face when Lucy and Lysander kissed?" Albus says, "Priceless, Lysander's gonna get hell for that when he finally asks Dom out."

I sit there, absorbing all this new information. It's certainly a lot to take in—I don't know if my brain can keep up! I can't believe I got it all wrong. It's just that matchmaking is fun, and I was so sure that they were in love. Before anyone insists that I'm 'playing God', I'm not. I'm just urging them on a little, pushing the little bird out of the nest, and watching it fly (or fall, but I'm not mentioning that part).

"Well, at least you've given Hogwarts something to talk about," Scorpius mutters dryly, and I glare at him.

"At least Lucy, Lysander, Dominique and Lorcan aren't in Gryffindor," I shudder. "I don't think I can leave Gryffindor Tower ever again."

"Double Potions with the Slytherins tomorrow morning, Rose," Albus reminds me, smirking.

I only manage to get out two words: "Fucking hell."

"Hey, at least Lorcan is in Ravenclaw!" Scorpius says.

You know, sometimes I really wonder why these two are my best friends.

.

If one of my best friends were subjected to glaring from three different people for two hours, I'd probably comfort them. If one of Albus and Scorpius' best friends is being glared at, they laugh in a corner. Figures, really. I don't know why I do what I do for them, when they laugh at me when I'm in need. If looks could kill, I'd be in the morgue and Lucy, Lysander and Dominique would be in Azkaban.

It also doesn't help when people keep shooting weird looks at me. There is _nothing _weird about planting mistletoe in the Great Hall in May, okay? Yes, its not exactly seasonal, but isn't mistletoe the most romantic thing after candlelit dinners? Apparently, that's only the case at Christmas. Well, someone could have told me.

So, Albus and Scorpius decided to pair up with each other, Lysander paired up with Dominique, the rest of the class paired up with each other and then the only person left was Lucy. You know, sometimes I wonder if there's something out there to get me. Maybe this is karma. I'm convinced shat Lucy will sabotage the potion, and then make me take the blame. Even worse, she might make me sample the Strengthening Solution and I'll probably be poisoned and drop dead within minutes, causing an out-roar throughout Hogwarts, Lucy being suspended, the rest of my family mourning for years and never being able to live their lives the way they did before from the sheer grief that cripples them every day.

You know, some people say that I over think things.

I really don't know what they're talking about.

* * *

Please don't favourite/alert without a review. Reviews will inspire me to update quicker. Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek of the next chapter in the review replies. :)

Thanks for reading.

-Middy (keep my issues drawn)


End file.
